Carol of the Tales
by Madam'zelleG
Summary: Humble offerings for this year's December Calendar Challenge of Awesomeness challenge put on by Hades Lord of the Dead.
1. Dec 1

_Dec 1 - From W. Y. Traveller - Watson purchases a gift for Mrs. Hudson and signs it from Holmes_

* * *

Dearest Mary,

I hope the writing of this letter finds your well. Do give my love to Gladstone and the children.

I was pleasantly surprised to receive your Christmas package, as was Mr. Holmes, who as you know is no longer one to celebrate the holidays of his own accord. I hoped one of your mince pies would be enough to brighten his spirit and indeed, it was the first true scrap he'd eaten in weeks to my knowledge. I worry that should he not find another case soon, he'll have become too melancholy and distracted to take notice.

I believe a visit from yourself and Dr. Watson would be just the thing to cheer him. I on my own am no longer enough to be of help, and I've found it necessary to take leave to visit my sister. I find it's wearying to be in two places at the same time and can now only raise my concerns for my lodger.

Please respond at your earliest convenience as I am hoping to catch the train Tuesday next. You know you are always welcome.

M. Hudson

* * *

My dear Mary,

I am sending this along with Wiggins in the hopes it reaches you before dark so you do not worry. I've seen fit to stay with Holmes for the night while Mrs. Hudson is away. I hope to return home tomorrow. Sending love to you and the children.

John

* * *

Mycroft,

Whatever alarm bells you've chosen to raise in my landlady's absence appear to have done the job. I can report Watson's arrival at my flat yesterday afternoon as you no doubt planned. I assure you, I'm perfectly capable of finding my own way between cases, whatever time of the year it may be, though I acknowledge the atmosphere within 221B has been a bit thick.

Watson, in his infinite wisdom, thought this would be an ideal time to teach me a particular craft that I would have thought beneath the both of us. But as his concern for my well-being was apparently genuine, I chose to humor him. The result of which can now be seen on my bedside table as I've found cause to keep my hands busy at night when my mind is prone to wander.

Now that Mrs. Hudson has returned, I have no further use for the thing and am contemplating giving her my blasted scarf to keep the peace, even with Watson's immaculate knitting on the mantle taunting my dropped stitches. Having told Watson my attempt at Christmas cheer, I'm expecting him at the flat any time now to talk me out of it.

S.H.

* * *

Dearest Mary,

A wonderfully happy Christmas! A quick note to accompany my Christmas package.

I've sent the knit cap for little John and I do hope it fits; they grow so quickly at his age. But as luck would have it Sadie will take ages to outgrow this blanket and one never has enough of those this time of year as it is.

A curious thing happened this morning when I awoke. There were two wrapped packages sat on my kitchen table and they were from Mr. Holmes and your husband. Having not expected Mr. Holmes to take any further notice of the season, I don't mind telling you that I nearly shed a tear at his kindness. He flushed when he came into the kitchen and saw me holding both packages and he asked me how my sister fares. A Christmas miracle indeed!

Please do come by and have a cup of tea soon.

M. Hudson

* * *

Watson,

I know you switched labels on the packages. Now you'll have her thinking this is a skill I both express talent and interest in. I will hold you personally responsible for this if I'm extended any invitations to sit by the fire in her kitchen with a ball of wool.

S.H.


	2. Dec 2

_Dec 2 - From KnightFury - Watson is feeling festive. Holmes is not._

* * *

The series of events that led to both Holmes and myself stranded within the cellar of a London countess is long and dull and hardly worth my recounting here. That night, we sat back to back in the cramped, dark space, listening for any sound that indicated the departure of the lady, thereby freeing us from our self-inflicted prison. The fruits of our quest still mockingly out of reach, we remained inside the cellar.

In the hour that had passed, my body had become stiff and I shifted uncomfortably to allow relief for my leg. As I did so, I felt Holmes jolt in surprise; in any other setting, I might have expected him to yelp, so sharp was his movement. He reached behind him and rubbed at a spot on his back as he twisted his head in a futile attempt to glance back at me.

"What in God's name is in your jacket pocket? You must have stabbed me."

I frowned down at my hands in the darkness, wracking at my brain before realization dawned upon me. "Holmes, you picked me up off the street. I had errands to perform before Christmas."

"I'm well aware; and as you know, this couldn't wait. What could you possibly have purchased that is as sharp as a bramble?"

I reached into my pocket and passed him the sprigs of mistletoe that I had procured from a small shop earlier in the day. He sighed heavily when his fingers closed around the leaves before pushing them back into my coat.

"Please inform Mrs. Watson we have work to do."


	3. Dec 3

_Dec 3 - from Book Girl Fan - the butler did it_

 _221B format_

* * *

Holmes sat curled on the settee, face poring over an intricate carving of an ivory elephant; it stood two inches tall with a trunk elegantly thrown back into the air, a saddle adorned with tiny roses etched into its back. A hole meant for the stem of a pipe was empty near its front, the edges blackened with smeared, nay, stained, with use.

"What does it tell you?" Lestrade asked, a touch of impatience in his glance up at the mantel clock.

Casting the little creature aside, Holmes fetched his own pipe from its place haphazardly near the tobacco slipper and slid it between his teeth. "It tells me that the lady who misplaced it had reason to want this man far from her life."

"Lady?" cried I.

"It was the lady who purchased it, but not she who possessed it." Holmes exhaled. "Did you not say she lived in India? I put it to you that it came into her possession not long after the family's departure."

"When her father returned to England during a bout of cholera in the country?"

"She did not accompany her father, but ran away with a member of staff, who she later murdered for fear he would reveal her identity. Lestrade, you should be looking for..."

I could not resist chiming, "Why, Holmes. The butler."


	4. Dec 4

_Dec 4 - from cjnwriter - Showcase your favorite (or one of your favorite) minor characters, whether in a case or not_

 _"The Adventure of Abbey Grange"_

* * *

Most faithful Theresa,

It is with joy and sorrow that I greet you, for I wish it was not in this fashion.

As you know, I met Jack's letter with some apprehension. However, meeting Jack in Adelaide was nearly as intoxicating as simply being in the presence of my childhood home. He has been true to his word and found us a house, one that I truly believe we will be very happy in. It is modest, but clean, and there is a girl who will come to care for me daily, though I believe myself strong enough to care for the house myself. I feel as though I have become a girl once more, free from my unfortunate life in England.

He has presented me to his neighbors as his wife (what a word is that!) and assures me that we will be married in secret on Christmas Eve at the church down the way. It is a secret I find delightful and look forward to living the truth.

Know that I have found happiness with Jack. There was a time I felt I may never experience contentment again, but I have found that with time, the bruises begin to fade. This will truly be the new start I have desired for so long. It has only been made possible by your friendship and loyalty and for that, I can never begin to repay you. I long for you to be here and I count the days until our next meeting. There will always be a place at our hearth for your loving presence.

Yours ever,

Mary


	5. Dec 5

_Dec 5 - from cjnwriter - winter weather_

* * *

the thermometer

as known today

was invented

in 1612

~221B~

the mercury

and alcohol

expand neatly

while linear

~221B~

snow starts to stick

when ground reaches

zero degrees

consistently

~221B~

with patchy ice

frozen over

the temperature

scale obscuring

~221B~

observation

made difficult

with evidence

starting to freeze

~221B~

temperature drops

solidifying

sticky bloodstains

upon the stones

~221B~

accumulation

conceals the spot

of vicious death,

body removed

~221B~

as luck has it

even frozen,

shelf life of blood

remains ten years

~221B~

now the preserved

spray and pattern

point quite clearly

to the answer

~221B~

Foiled again

by reasoning

scientific


End file.
